Wanted Dead or Alive
by NnysSexyAssistant
Summary: Raz the Psychonaut, now at age 15 has a whole new problem on his hands. Some Psychic Psychopath is going around Hypnotizing innocent people. But Knowone knows why or what He or She is going to do. But Raz and Lili have a feeling it is not good.
1. Let Boys be Boys

_**-Okay...This is officially my second Fan fiction. Because my first one is pure evilXD. It has loads of grammar and spelling mistakes and i just think its awful. Anyway This one..i will try to make ALLOT better. Anyway enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1- Let boys be boys.**

The sky was yellow and sunny, with little birds flying around the Aquato Circus. Raz stretched his arms and felt the warmth of the sun hit his chest. He smiled and knelt his head back and looked up too the clouds. "Its a nice day.." he thought to himself and then sat down on the waving grass. "I wonder how Lili's doing, she loves days like this." Raz layed back and noticed a flower. "Wow, i bet Lili would like this." said Raz smiling and examining the flower as he held it in his hand. He then looked across the circus only to find his two brothers Dart and Xavier practicing their act. "Those two...Always working. Just like Dad." he said chuckling to himself.

"Might as well go practice." Raz got up and dusted himself off and headed his way down the hill and walked towards his brothers.

"Hey Raz! Quit staring at the clouds you sissy and help us practice our act, why don't ya?" Xavier said grinning. Raz smiled back and childishly elbowed his older brother. Raz and his brothers began practicing their acrobatics and then started making dirty jokes on how it's a good advantage to be flexible.

"So Raz, have you tried any 'moves' on that Lili girl your always blabbering to the whole circus about?" Raz laughed at that question his brother just asked him and thought about it.

"Heh...No, not yet bro."

His brother had a questioned look on his face. "Can i have a look at her picture again?" Raz looked up from looking at the ground from embarrassment and reached in his pocket and gave the picture to his brother. "I would Do her, she looks easy enough to put in bed." he laughed while Razputin stood their with crossed arms. "Oh Trust me Xavier. Lili wouldn't be that easy if it depended on life itself. Shes very..Very stubborn. Trust me" Said Raz, rolling his eyes and smiling brightly.

"Naw....All Women are easy if you buy them Dinner first. And then -" Xavier was cut off by His, Raz's and Darts Sister. Marina Aquato.

"Thats good info their Xaveir. But this goes to show that ..**YOU**..are a _**sexist**_ my dear brother."

She said with a sarcastic tone and with a smirk upon her face. Xavier then ran his fingers through his maroon colored hair "Oh Marina...Marina.........What the hell do you want?" She then gave him a nasty glare and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Dad wants to see Raz." Marina then looked at Raz and held his shoulders.

"Razputin....Did you know your my Favorite brother?" Raz then caught the hint that she wanted to make Xavier jealous. "Of coarse i do my loving sister ." She then smirked and let go of his shoulders. Raz smirked back and walked off into the caravan.

"Psshhh...I don't care if Razputin is your favorite. I'm too awesome to be your favorite anyways." He said smugly with crossed arms. "Oh..and Razputin isn't awesome? he is a damn psychonaut for god sakes!! now don't tell me that is not amazing!?" She sneered at him and laughed as she walked away. '_Who cares if Raz is a goody twoshoes Psychonaut..!_" Xavier thought to himself.

**SceneDividerScenedividerScenedividerSceneDivider**

As Razputin stepped into the Caravan he saw his dad sitting down, eyeing Raz from the caravan entrance.

"What was it you wanted Dad?" Said Razputin in a soft tone.

"Razputin come here son." Raz felt scared and confused. Worried about what his father was about to say. And hoping it wasn't bad news.

_**-Ah yes, i shall cut of here (: lol but i will update soon. Please Reveiw and please do not hesistate to tell me if i made any spelling errors. Anyway. i will update soon. Thanks for reading!! :)-**_


	2. No D'Artagant

_**-Ah this is my 2nd Chapter. Did you all know Marina[AKA Raz's Older Sister] is a Russian name representing 'The sea'. LOL someone stop me before i start acting like Vernon!!! lols!P:-**_

**Chapter 2- No D'Artagant.....**

"Razputin come here son." Raz felt scared and confused. Worried about what his father was about to say. And hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Whats up Dad? whats wrong?" Raz's Dad sighed and held Razputins shoulder.

"Son. Im going to miss you. And i don't like the idea of it, but..You need to go back to Whispering Rock and meet up with Agents Nein and Vodello." Augustus hugs his son and looks into his green eyes.

"Son. You dont know how proud i am of you Razputin." he said while pushing his maroon hair out of his face.

"Dad...Whats going on? why does Sasha and Milla need me to go to Whispering Rock?" Raz said in a questionable/Innocent tone.

"I don't know Son. Agent Nein said it was confidential." Augustus smiled lightly and roughed up Raz's hair. "Just promise me that you will be careful son." Raz smiled and hugged his dad once more. "I promise Dad. " Augustus patted his sons back and then held his arms. "I know you will do the world some extra good Razputin." Raz got up and walked towards the exit of the Caravan. Right before he stepped out. He smiled and gave a little salute. "Thanks Dad." Augustus gave a salute back secretly as Razputin left the caravan.

As Razputin left the Caravan he had a serious look on his face, he felt some bad psychic interference entering in his mind. He knew this mission wasn't going to be as simple as he thought.

"Ay Raz! where are you going?" Said D'Art with his squeaky voice and big puppy dog eyes. Raz couldn't resist D'Arts eyes. They were unlike anyone else's. They were Big and Reddish brown, they sparkled every time he looked up.

"Just some Psychonauts business D'Art." Raz then swirled the end of his long, elfish looking hat with his index finger. D'Art giggled and noticed Raz was amused with his Hat.

"Hehehe!!! your Hat is all SWIRLY." Raz said childishly. D'Art smiled and looked up to Raz. "You can never get enough of my hat. huh, Raz?" they both laughed and Dart looked back up to Raz. "Raz....Can i come with you?" Raz snapped his face towards D'Art. "Are you crazy D'Art? i cant take you with me! I love you bro..but...I just dont want to see you get hurt." Raz gave a worried look to dart and bent down. "D'Art listen i -" Raz was cut off. "Raz! PLEASE? i promise i wont interferer with nothing!! Just please Raz. I want too prove something of myself." He looked up to Raz again and gave him Puppy Dog eyes and the good ol Puppy Dog lip. Raz thought about it. He didn't want to leave D'Artagant here alone with their sexist brother and weird sister. He knew what it was like. Being denied of his dreams. Remembering wanting to make more of himself, And live up to his potential. And going as far as running away from home to follow his dreams of being a Psychonaut. He couldn't reject D'Art that!

"Alright Dart...But please. No smooth stuff on my girl, okay?" Raz said lightly laughing and letting D'Art hop on his back. D'Art hugged his brother as Raz was carrying him.

"I Love you, Raz."

He cuddled his face on Raz's shoulder. Inside Razputins mind he thought '_Awww...D'Art couldn't get more adorable if he tried._' but he also thought he could get hurt. '_Oh god...Im starting to sound like Dad._' Raz thought to himself and smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about Raz?" Said Dart with a slight chuckle. Raz then looked up to his little brother. With his swirly hat waving in the wind.

"Oh..Im just thinking about how much fun we are going to have!" Raz looked into his eyes and winked friendly at him and smiled. D'Art then cuddled his head on his shoulder. Not knowing when Raz looked away he had a worried looked face. '_God. This must be what dad felt like when i ran away._' Raz thought to himself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Yay! i finnished Chapter 2. I thought i should of made Dart part of the whole story as well! lolz. I find Dart to be adorable as hell!! for all whom have not seen what he looks like here are some pictures on what he does look like. He was suppost to be the main character of the game, but the game designers had trouble designing his hat into the game or something. lol who doesnt love his hat? like Raz said "Its all SWIRLY" ^^ XDDD lol anyway here are the links**_

.

.

.

.

_**Eeee.. i must own his hat!!! LOL**_**  
**_**Please review and tell me what you guys thought!(: **_**  
**_**Have a nice day everyone. **_


	3. Moon Light

Chapter 3- Moon Light

Hours past. The Moon was glowing bright and the wind was blowing softly. Dart was asleep on Razputins back. Raz sighed and wished he didn't haft to walk that far and having to carry his little brother on his back the whole way. But he didn't want a fancy limo to drive him to Whispering Rock either. The thought of him in a limo was still a weird thought to him. He figured he is like everyone else. So if he didn't have a car, hid haft to walk their.

He looked into the sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon was glowing brightly. Raz took a deep breath and felt the cold air in his throat. It was smooth, it was like he inhaled a menthol cigarette. He turned his head to look at dart. he was breathing lightly and Raz noticed he was drooling on his shoulder.

"Awww....Dart!" Raz took Dart of his back and set him on the dirt path He was walking on. Dart rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Raz...What are you doing?" Dart said yawning. Raz took off his jacket and set it on the ground.

"Listen Dart. I think we should camp out here." said Raz stretching his arms and back.

"Here? isn't their a near by hotel anywhere around here?" Questioned Dart. Raz rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his jacket and put it on Dart, then he sat dart on his shoulders.

"Just promise me. If you fall asleep again, Don't drool on my head!" Raz said jokingly. Dart smiled and shook his head no. As in No, he wouldn't drool on his head.

_**SceneDividerScenedividerSceneDividerSceneDivider**_

Sasha sat in his lab,tapping his fingers waiting in patience. Wondering were Razputin was. 'He must of chosen to walk instead.' He thought to himself. 'His beginning to act more like me as years pass by. choosing to walk instead of doing damage to the environment by driving cars that let out harmful chemicals into the air, damaging the air we all breath and killing greenhouse gases.' He thought to himself once again, only this time smiling slightly as thought it.

"Sasha, Darling. Have you seen Razputin?" Asked Milla.

Sasha jumped not knowing Milla was in his lab. He wiped the small smile of his face into his normal frown.

"Ah, Agent Vodello. I see you welcomed yourself in here. And, No. Razputin hasn't even made his way here yet." Sasha then wiped the black strands of hair out of his face and lit another cigarette, with his mind.

"Oh...But surely darling, you know where he is right?" asked Milla Vodello.

"No. I don't unfortunately. But i assure you agent Vodello. Wherever he is. He is going to be just fine." Sasha gave a weak smile to Milla and then quickly turned his head . Milla was abit stunned. She never heard a response like that from Sasha, The non-emotional showing Sasha Nein.

"Your right, Darling. But i cant help but worry. His still a baby." She walked over to Sasha, her white boots clacking on the laminated tiling. She then layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasha." She blushed and lightly kissed his cheek. Sasha looked up, blushing slightly.

"It wasn't any chore, Agent Vodello." He said with his monotone voice. "Now...Ahem...Might as well...Finnish some experiments of mine. Now may i kindly ask you to leave? i will escort you too the exit." He got up and held her arm and followed her up the Plexiglas stairs.

"Oh..Alright Sasha. See you tomorrow Darling." She gave a weak smile.

"As to you, Miss Vodello." He smiled at her, which made Milla smile as well.

"Good Night, Darling." She then started to climb the stairs. After Agent Nein made sure she was out of his lab, he quietly said too himself....

"Good Night, Milla." He then made his way down the colorful stairs and looked through some files for his upcoming experiment.

_**SceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDividerSceneDiver**_

Raz had been walking for about an hour with his little sibling Dart on his shoulders, until he made his way up a big hill, over looking a small town.

"Yes! finally! Their has to be a Hotel somewhere in this town!" he said to himself.

"Dart! Buddy, Look!" Raz said in an excited tone. He was thrilled to find a town. He didn't want to haft to carry dart all night. Thats when Raz felt a wet drop on his head.

"Please, God. Don't let it rain." Raz then began to sing a little song in his head. '_Rain, rain. Go away. Come on back some other day._' He looked up only to find Dart drooling and snoring.

"Damn it, D'artagant!" he said with a grin. '_What the hell...I'm almost their anyways_.' Raz thought. He then made his way down the hill and as minuets passed, He found himself wandering the streets known as "Unity Town."


	4. Not as great as i would Imagine

Chapter 4- Not as great as i would Imagine.

Dart had finally got off Raz's back. But wished he hadn't. The sidewalks were trash ridden and their was graffiti written on almost every orifice. They wandered around for hours, not finding one hotel in sight.

"Raz...I'm scared!" Said dart with a shaky voice, standing closer to his older brother. Razputin looked down to his Little brother, whom was shaking. And decided to let him climb on his back again.

"Don't worry Buddy, everything will be alright. I will find somewhere to stay." Raz said looking at Dart from the corner of his eye reassuringly. While Raz was gazing at Darts swirly, elfish looking hat, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ooeeff!!" said a guy, who looked strangely familiar as he hit the ground.

"HEY! watch where you goi-" Raz stepped back and gasped in suprisement.

"Bobby?" Asked Raz in a questionable tone. He watched him gather his things off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing in my TOWN, Goggleicious?" Bobby asked with a hissed tone. Dart leaned his head, trying to see who Raz was talking too.

"Who the hell is that, on your back!?" Laughed Bobby. Dart felt like he was making fun on him. Which he didn't care, he then jumped off Raz's back and did a front flip, landing firmly on his feet and then stood face to face with Bobby Zilch.

"My name is... D'artagant..But everyone calls me..Dart." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, theirs another Raz! Look! i don't need another Pansy like yourself around me!" Bobby then smacked dart in the shoulder and walked passed him.

"Don't you dare!!Touch Dart!! EVER!! GOT THAT COTTON CANDY!?" Raz was really pissed on what Bobby just did. He wanted to fight him right then and their. But he didn't want to set a bad example for D'artagant. Raz then leaped on Bobby knocking him too the ground.

"LISTEN HERE BOBBY ZILCH! You ARE going to let ME! *pokes in chest* and my little BROTHER *Pokes harder* Stay at your house tonight!!!" Raz had Bobby pinned to the sidewalk. He knew their wasn't a way out of it. Raz was allot stronger then he was now and he knew he couldn't catch him on fire because if he did, hid get set on fire as well. But Bobby getting set on fire would do allot more damage because Razputins Pyrokinesis was allot stronger then his. Razputin had strong psychic abilities, unlike Bobby. Bobby only messed around with his gift. Unlike Raz, He would practiced everyday, trying to make his psychic abilities better. Which it did.

"...FINE!!!....Just stop poking me!!" Raz let go of his shoulders and got up.

"Knew you would let us, Cotton candy." Raz chuckled and picked up Dart.

"HIDEY HO!!" Dart cheerfully yelled. Raz laughed and played with his hat..

"First lesson I'm going to teach you Dart. CATCH PHRASES." They both snickered as bobby on the other hand. sighed in annoyance.

"We're here STUPIDS. this is my stupid house!!" said bobby making his way up the balcony steps. Raz couldn't help but think his home was pretty trashy. They all welcomed themselves into the Zilch residence.

"MOM!? DAD!?" yelled Bobby. The yelling question for his parents echoed through the house. Raz looked around the home, with feet firm on the carpet. awaiting for his parents to give a call back. But they didn't.

"Um...Bobby? Do you live..By yourself?" Raz felt a little sorry for him, even if he was a mean, bully, Jerk.

"NO!...My Parents...well...." Bobby held the back of his neck and looking down too the ground in embarrassment. He then led Raz and Dart into a room, which sort of looked like some sort of Den. Only a den with beer cans and liquor bottles scattered across the den floor.

"Oh....Bobby. I didn't kno-" Bobby then interrupted him. "LOOK GOGGLICIOUS! i don't need any grief from you or your freak little brother! My parents are just....Out at a bar, or something!" he turned his back and walked out of the room to get them blankets and pillows.

'_God.....poor Bobby..no wonder why he is the way he is._' Raz quietly said to himself.

'_I am not a freak! at least i don't have large orange hair! and crooked teeth!_' Dart thought to himself, with a mad face a 3 year old would make.

Bobby then came back into the room with blankets and pillows and then kicked some empty beer cans and liquor bottles out of the way. the sound of the shattering liquor bottles hitting the walls made Razputin and Dart jump.

"Here losers! now when i wake up i don't want to see you or your ELF brother in my house!" Bobby then threw the blankets and pillows on the ground.

"Okay Bobby. What time do you usually wake up?" Raz questioned. He hoped for a answer he would agree with.

"....Pffttt...I wake up around 10!" Bobby walked towards the door and gave a nasty glare to Raz and Dart and slammed the door.

"Look Dart, we will haft to wake up around 9. So you haft to promise me..Do not give me a a hard time in the morning when I try to wake you up. i know how much you like sleep." Said Raz while making their bed on the floor.

"I wont Raz. " After Raz had properly made their bed, they both layed down and Razputin hugged his sibling.

"Night Dart. Love you, Bro." Dart hugged him tighter as he said those very words.

"Good Night, Raz. Love you too!" They both pulled away from their hug and closed their eyes. Raz fell asleep quickly. Unlike Dart. After a half n hour or so, Dart fell asleep as well, And then Darkness and silence swept the room as their tired bodies layed on blanket covered wood.


End file.
